Return of the Dilgars
by zagor03
Summary: 50 years after Dilgar war and belives that Dilgars are extict they return. Seeking revenge and destruction of Earth Alliance...
1. Prologue

**RETURN OF THE DILGAR**

_Prologue – _

It has been almost 50 years since the Earth Alliance and League of Non Aligned Worlds defeat the Dilgar, and imprisoning them on their home world. And then soon after war ended, the Dilgar sun went supernova, exterminating the entire race. But what really happen, was questioned be many for a long time. All analysis shows that Dilgar sun was similar to Earth sun, with age of almost 5 billion years old. So how was it so suddenly that the Dilgar sun went supernova. There was no cosmic radiation that can cause sun to go nova 5 billion years before its time.

In fact something that the Kirishiac lords said to the humans and it one of the things that they were forbidden to share with the others before they were ready (_once the Shadows leave the galaxy,_ _the humans would be allowed to speak about it_). It was the Shadows who used the Dilgar as puppets and it was the Shadows who did the same thing that Kirishiac lords did to the humans, they directly interfered, improving their technology, but the Shadows did more, they tamper with the Dilgar DNA, making an already aggressive race even more aggressive, they were thirsty for war.

The Dilgar rise to power in only one decade and they became a major player on the galaxy stage in 2220s and 2230s. They had the respect of the other races like the Centauri and the Minbari. But the Dilgar are everything but civilized. They wanted to expand and the Shadows give them that opportunity. More and more Dilgar showed their interest in the League of Non Aligned Worlds races. And this was what the Shadows were counting on. They know that in the near future when their time come the League of Non Aligned Worlds and other major races will stand against them. So eliminating the League of Non Aligned Worlds, Narn and the Earth Alliance was a must, nobody would stand in their way.

It was well known that the Dilgar are ruthless, brutal, and savage. And finally in 2230 the Dilgar made their move. Without any warning, or even a declaration of war the Dilgar attacked the Abbai, Brakiri, Vree, Drazi, the Gaim and few others from League of Non Aligned Worlds. The League of Non Aligned Worlds races knew that the Dilgar would attack one day, but they are not ready for it, and the Dilgar war machine tore apart the League of Non Aligned Worlds fleets, even the Narns were attacked and defeated.

The Dilgar did horrible, unthinkable things to their prisoners; and the survivors of the planets they devastated were treated like slaves. The Dilgar conducted experiments on them and killed them in the millions. League of Non Aligned Worlds didn't see any exit from this, and with the battle after battle lost, and casualties in millions.

The League of Non Aligned Worlds asked for help from the Centauri Republic and the great Minbari Federation but both did not want anything to do with this war. The Minbari because they were isolating themselves from the others races and were not interested in interfering. And the Centauri did not want to do anything since they were using the Dilgar as Special Forces and Mercenaries. So they keep their tight friendship with the Dilgar as quite as possible, so it was never explained why.

Finally the League of Non Aligned Worlds asked the Earth Alliance for help. The Earth Alliance was young and in many races eyes still weak. The Earth Alliance didn't want to interfere in the other races affairs, so initially responded that it was not theirs to interfere in the other races wars. But as the reports coming from League of Non Aligned Worlds space it became clear that the Dilgar were committing many an atrocity against the League of Non Aligned Worlds and it reminded us of our own history and that we could be like the Dilgar in the 20th century and even before that. Atrocities of the Nazi Germany and Japan did in WWII and that was line that was not to be crossed. The Earth Alliance has sworn that they will never again see the horrors like WWII and WWIII. And that they will not stand by the side and watch the suffering of the other races.

On March 13, 2231 an Earth Alliance battle group captured a Dilgar patrol ship, a Sehkment class Heavy Cruiser. They find plans for worlds that they planned to conquered in near future. One of these was Earth itself. Even as the Dilgar wanted Earth to stay neutral, after this everything changed.

The Earth sided with League of Non Aligned Worlds and in only one year the Dilgar were defeated. Almost a year later after their defeat and exile to their home world their sun went nova under mysterious circumstances. It was believed that Dilgar race was extinct and that only the Warmaster Jha'dur survived the war. But in fact unknown to Earth Alliance or League of Non Aligned Worlds, the Dilgar are not totally extinct, as a month before last battle of the war, at the battle of Omelos, the Dilgar evacuated some of their citizens, scientist, and warriors from Dilgar Prime, and other from their remaining free colonies. They managed to save over two million of their people and they created a colony at the edge of Milky Way in a small system in a Cerulean type nebula where they hoped nobody would find them. From there they watched viciously, and with rage at the death of their world. They stayed quiet, slowly rebuilding their fleet, their homes and hoped to one day return and avenge the loss of their home world and the lost war, and hoped that one day they will return and destroy their biggest enemy the Earth Alliance.

During the Earth – Minbari war, the Dilgar believed that the Earth would be crushed by Minbari and after the Battle of the Line, when the Minbari surrender to Earth. The Dilgar saw that their last chance was over. Even if they wanted to destroy Earth by themselves it would not be easy.

Now 50 years later they are ready to make their revenge a reality. Soon the Earth Alliance would pay.

...

This was only a prologue. The first chapter will be released soon. I hope it was an interesting beginning, and I did not want to put all the details about the Dilgar war into this prologue, I've saving that for other story. But since there is already a story about the Dilgar on () I don't see reason to put it here.

Let's say this is a second Dilgar war shall we. I think you will find it interesting.


	2. Cursed

**Part 1 "Cursed"**

After the Earth Alliance enters the war against the Dilgar it turned the war against them, they lost battle after battle by the hands of Humans. With the war now in a decline the Dilgar saw that it was time to initiate their second plan just in case the main plan failed. Hundreds of transport ships were gathered in orbit of the Dilgar home world, and a evacuation of best and brightest. 312 evacuation ships with the escorts of 80 destroyers,12 heavy cruisers and single Mishakur class Dreadnought left the home world in a direction that they had never explored before, not with ships at least. After almost year of wandering, they finally found a quiet place from where they can rebuild their Empire. At the time they arrived near a large Cerulean Nebula, the Dilgar surrender to the Earth Alliance and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds forces. They found a star system inside the nebula with several planets, one of them barely able to supporting life. But the Nebula they found was perfect, it was not dangerous but it interfering with some ship equipment, like sensors, weapon locking, and even navigation. The Dilgar deployed dozens of probes that created a safe path to their new home world and move in to settle their new home. New Omelos is what they named it. And since it was barely habitable the survivors create large closed city beneath the surface. The system turned out to be rich of Quantum 40 and other needed minerals for rebuilding their civilization and their war fleet. And in a few short years they created a space dock and shipyards near the planet.

A few scouts are sent to find out what had happened to their race and the home world. Only to return with bad news, their race was extinct because their sun had gone supernova. Unknown to Earth Alliance or any other races, 2 million Dilgar survived in the harsh conditions of their new home world.

In 2245 one of scouts report back that the Earth Alliance was at war with the Minbari Federation. So the Dilgar sent scouts to observe the Earth Alliance and as time passed the scouts reported very good news. The humans were losing the war and their extinction would be soon, only to see the Earth Alliance wins this war as well. The humans survive the war, and this was a bad shock to the Dilgar.

They observe the known worlds, but they also explored the nearby systems. About 20 years after they settle on new world they find a race called the Kanari. The Kanari just started to explore space, or at least their system. The Dilgar seen this as a blessing, because they can use the Kanari as slaves for an even speeder recovery. They also start to increase their population, with no prohibition in the numbers of children a pair may have. It took only a few years for the Dilgar to launch their first invasion from their new world. Fifty warship and fifty transport ships full of soldiers set course to the Kanari system.

They didn't announce themselves, they simple jump in and destroying every spacecraft made by the Kanari, and strategically bombed the planet itself as they needed the population mainly intact to be used as a work force. In half day's bombardment, the population of Kanaris is reduced from 3 billion, to almost half that number. It was after this that the ground troops are deployed to secure the planet and to begin the processing of their new work force of Kanari. Those that survived become slaves, working in the most dangerous places, and the dirtiest jobs for their new masters the Dilgar. It didn't take long for the Dilgar to construct a new war machine, even stronger than the first one.

...

2274

Cerulean Nebula – Edge of Milky Way Galaxy

New Omelos, Population 4.5 million

Main Capital, Orthan City, Population 1.4 million

Orhtan City was one of few cities built beneath the surface of New Omelos. It has a large cubic in shape buildings and was mostly built in a style of the Drazi cities with small streets barley wide enough for two persons.

In the city center stand a large pyramid like building with the top cut off. It was the Dilgar Command center.

Two Dilgar talked on the last level of the building.

"We are almost ready; our ships are being built with greater speed than we could have hoped. The Kanari seems to be good workers. "The First Dilgar called Ra'shan states

"When will the fleet be ready for launch? And how many ships will we have?" ask the second Dilgar known as Dha'ur.

Dha'ur was tall, with long hair, and his cat face was full of bruises and scars. He was old in Earth terms at 75 years old. He was one of few War masters to survive the war. Even his sister didn't know that he survived. His sister known as Death walker Jha'dur believed he was killed in the battle of Kiran, which was the last battle before the battle of Omelos. In fact his superiors choose him for evacuation, and falsified his death during the battle. Dha'ur knew that Jha'dur was survived thanks to help from Minbari Warrior cast. When others asked to send scout to pick Jha'dur and to return her to New Omelos he refused. But when Jha'dur was killed by the Vorlons ship in 2258, he could only say "it was for the best". Dha'ur soon gets the rank of supreme war master, a rank that he holds with pride.

"How many ships are ready." ask Ra'shan then looked at Dha'ur and ask Ra'shan again with anger in his voice.

"Well, we have 250 Sehkmet class Heavy Cruisers, 440 Ochalvita class Destroyers, 100 Ochalvita Ki class Command Destroyers, 700 Omelos class Light Cruisers, 220 Tashnat class Missile Cruisers and 45 Mishakur class Dreadnoughts, plus 182 other ships, many of which are Frigates and we currently have 50 support ships." Replies Ra'shan

"Is that all, in the 50 years we have been building and that is all. You think that we can attack the Earth Alliance with that? I need five times that and more ships then we have now Ra'shan." Dha'ur yelled.

"Understood Sir! We have another 50 Sehkmets Heavy Cruisers, 120 Ochalvita Destroyers, 100 Tashnat Missile Cruisers and 45 of the new Targath class Battlecruiser under construction, our shipyard capabilities are limited at this point and we are working to expand them as fast as we can." says Ra'shan

"What about those new shipyards? They should have been finished ten years ago! And they are not even at 50%. I demand a explanation as to why those shipyards are not finished by now." Demanded Dha'ur

:Sir a Majority of our resources are being transferred to the active shipyards to build new ships. We have increased the slave labor force on the new shipyards and they will finish those shipyards in half year sir, and production will start immediately thereafter."

"And improvements on our ships?"

"That is good news, all our technology has been improved and is stronger, much stronger than what we used 50 years ago. All our ships now have a very high level of automation, that will allow us to man more ships and with a much smaller crews than in the last war. We improve the bolters output by 54%, spinal lasers and mounted lasers damage by 45%, the missiles and torpedoes have a 60 %greater range and a 35% greater damage ratio, the energy mines have been improved by at least a100%, and our new battle lasers should come as a surprise to our enemies. Our Armor is also upgraded, and all the capital ships have been outfitted with the new crystal mesh armor which is 60% stronger then old armor. The Engines are upgraded to, only the Mishakur, Sehkmet and Ochalvita Ki classes' of ships currently have gravity, and all others are without it to decrease cost and construction times. We will however upgrade all Ochalvita class ships in their first refit." Ra'shan stop for the second listing other upgrades and continue

"We looked into the heavy losses in our fighters in the last war and have initiated a program to upgrade our fighter force. Since we currently have only 15 Kir'rnau class Carriers. They started their lives as transport ships that we refitted to support 80 fighters each. We invented and constructed a new way to carry and launch fighters without building a new and massive carrier. All ships can be upgraded with grappling hooks so each capital ship can carry over 40 fighters into the fight attached on their hulls. Our primary Thorun fighters are obsolete, we upgraded it but it won't stand a chance against Earth Alliance fighters. However the new Kron class fighter will be more than enough to deal with earth Aurora class and maybe even with those new Thunderbolts and Mustangs class of fighter our spies have told us about."

"Very well and what about the mass drivers and the AI programs"asked Dha'ur.

"Well some Dreadnoughts and Heavy Cruisers can be fitted with the mass driver launchers but not the entire fleet; they are too expensive and too heavy. Those few upgraded can be formed into bombardment squadrons, but I don't see the point in this refit sir? Our heavy cruisers and dreadnoughts can level any planet in matter of hour. About the AI program, we are working on AI for the fighter based on Kron and Thoruns. This will allow the AI to run the fighter instead of a pilot so the entire craft will be piloted by AI. Artificial Intelligence will be more than a equal to the earth pilots, they will learn and adapt much faster than living pilots. And it will decrease our losses."

„Hmmm, not bad. Our brothers and sisters that died would be proud of what we created in just 50 years. The name of our race was cursed; for all that we did during the war. Very soon we will have our revenge over those who defeat us! The Earth Alliance and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds." said Dha'ur with satanic smile.

"Sir I don't think it will be so easy, there is no more LONAW, it is a Interstellar Alliance now, if one member was attacked the other members will rush to help their attacked allies. And frankly we don't have enough ships to deal with all of them."

"Ra'shan that's where you are wrong, luckily we have a lot of biochemical agents that my dear sister designed, we will eliminate them one by one in secret. But Earth will not be harmed in the same way as the others. We will deal with them as they deal with us, we will destroy all their colonies and outposts, we will confine them to their own home system and then once we have achieved that we will deploy our last weapon in our arsenal, a prototype of antimatter graviton bomb, it will destroy their sun and it will destroy the entire human race. Stragglers that we find will be killed without mercy. There will be no mercy for the humans or any other races that were the instruments of our doom 50 years ago".

After Dha'ur speech, Ra'shan leaves to attend his jobs. Leaving Dha'ur with a cold smile watching over on the Orthan.

„We will have revenge my sister, very soon we will"

...

**12.5.2275 Minbar, Minbari Federation**

Tuzanor, Presidential residence

"Do we really need to attend this, it is the seventh ceremony this week" asks President Sheridan

"Yes, John it is important, you know that as president you must attend each ceremony from each race" replies Daleen

"But this is not a ceremony, it's a celebration of the ending of the Shadow War"

No matter how much Sheridan likes his role as President, he wished to be in commander of the Agamemnon or B5, it was much simpler than being the President of the ISA. Commemorations, receptions, and celebrations. He was simply not a man for that stuff. But he loved Daleen so much that he endures everything for her, and their 18 year old son David.

After all, Sheridan took deep breath and got ready for one more celebration, hopping it will be the last.

When David was only 16 years old, an accident happen, old Centauri urn that Emperor Mollari gives Sheridan for his son was destroyed. David itself destroyed it by accident. It was found that it had had a keeper inside, and the keeper exited the urn and attach itself to David. And in their desperation President Sheridan, Daleen, Vir and Dr. Franklin leave for Centauri Prime to find out more information. They soon find out that Mollari was under the control of a keeper spawned by a Drakh called Shiv'kala. Vir Cotto kills Shiv'kala, and the keeper on David dies, and the keeper that holds Mollari also dies, but since it had been attached to him for so long, it creates had created a symbiosis between Mollari and itself, Mollari dies soon after that and was replaced by Vir Cotto as new the Emperor.

...

**New London system – The very edge of Earth Alliance controlled space **

New London was system often know as a Shadow system, since strange, unusual reading shows from time to time.

**London space station **

Commander Fraser watched the console in front of him, several strange readings are been shown in last couple of hours. It was well known that thanks to some strange cosmic forces the sensors didn't work to good in this system. The Sunflower Nebula at the edge of system was partially guilt for strange readings but these are a bit stranger than usual.

New London was one of recent colonies that were established just few years ago. It had population of around 5,000, and had the London space station and two Lupo class Frigates as support.

"Lieutenant Forbes, send the scout probe in sector 17 – I want more details on those readings in that sector." – ordered Commander Fraser

"Yes sir, but it is probably nothing, this system is known for its ghost readings" – respond Forbes

"That maybe but I still want to be sure that is nothing out there."

On the outer edge near the Sunflower Nebula a ship sits with all systems except sensors at a minimum level. A Dilgar Omelos Light Cruiser specially upgraded version for spying, sit and scans it enemies for information. A few minutes later it powers up and jumps away.

**Asteria system – Earth border with Cho'lans Hegemony**

There was not station or colony in Asteria, only a mining outpost with a few dozen mining ships. It was not a strategically important system in any way but it did have resources and since the Cho'lans show a unhealthy interest in it, the Earth force dispatched some ships to guard it in case of a attack and as a visual reminder to the Cho'lans that this was Earth Space. Two Nova class Dreadnoughts EAS Mastodon and EAS Glacier Bay and the Nike class Battlecruiser EAS Sirocco acting as flagship for the three Lupo class Frigates patrolled the system.

Commander Taggart sent a scout in the form of a pair of Mustang starfuries into the asteroid belts just for caution. It was well known that Cho'lans wants those asteroids. They are full with Quantum 40, and other minerals that the Earth wanted.

The Mustang's were new fighters developed for the Earth forces just five years ago, in fact it is one man version of Thunderbolt fighter. The Thunderbolt is more agile and has a far greater maneuverable, but with a slightly weaker armor. It has the same main weapons of Thunderbolt plus four interceptor missiles two on each side. For the pilot, LT Terrance Sander it was his fourth run in this system and its asteroids.

While passing one of the last asteroids something directed his attention near the last large asteroid he saw it a ship? A ship that he recognized and then it hit him? It was a Dilgar Omelos class Light Cruiser! He approach slowly and start scanning the ship, the ship looked dead in space. Terrance send his fighter even closer, he had already send a message back to Sirocco about his findings when suddenly the ship come to life, but before he was able to do anything the ship open fire on him, without much space for maneuvering he was hit in one of thrusters.

Sanders to Sirocco I'm under attack by a Dilgar Light Cruiser, I repeat I'm under attack by Dilgar li... and that was all that Sanders sent before his fighter was blasted apart. The Cruiser then opened a jump point and jump into hyperspace.

"Dilgar Light Cruiser?" asks Commander Taggart

"It seems sir, Sanders found the ship near last asteroid in belts two, he came close to investigate and get in a few scans, he started transmitting when he came under attack, and this was his last message." Replies first officer Semis

"What the hell is happening there, send a recovery team and I want every part of that fighter found, we must analyze the debris"

"Yes sir"

**Sol system – Earth (Geneva) Earth Dome**

"Are you sure about this reports General" asks President Henderson

"Yes sir, Commander Taggart reports that his fighter scouts were in asteroid belt two, when they found a ship hidden behind the last large asteroid in that belt. From the reports the pilot was curious and start approaching and scanning the ship when the ship came to life and start firing. Our fighter was destroyed and the ship jumped away" – replies General Westfield

"And that is true what it said in the report, that it was a Dilgar Light Cruiser in our territory after almost 50 years."

"Yes sir"

"But how? The Dilgar are extinct. Is it possible that ship was salvaged by another race and use in the attack" asked President Henderson

"Yes it is possible Sir, but except for that damaged Sehkmets class Heavy Cruiser we found 30 years ago near Balos no other ship were find or at least not in one piece. But it was possible that there was a hidden base somewhere out there hidden, and that somebody found it and used the equipment and ships" said General Westfield

"What do you think Paul?" the President asks another man in the room

"Well sir we send the fighter debris to the Orion research lab, they will tell us soon is that really a Dilgar ship or a ship that only looked like one." Respond Paul Walker, the head of research and development section.

"I doubt sir that the Dilgar would give their technology to others. They are savages, but also it might be that this ship survive the war and is seeking revenge" add General Westfield

"One ship alone for 50 years? I don't buy it, something is wrong here, and I want some answers gentlemen."

...

**Xenith Nebula - New Omelos**

"You fouls, attacking a Earth force fighter in front of the eyes of their ships, who allowed this" asks Dha'ur

"Supreme Warmaster, Captain Arinth did his best to stay hidden. The fighter was simply too from the ship to get anything from sensors. But a visual look it was not impossible. The Human that piloted that fighter must have seen the ship and started scanning it. The Use of weapons was a last resort." Warmaster Tu'ran tries to explain.

_Tu'ran was the Chief of the Stealth Program. Spying on the enemy without been caught, he was the person who created a attack plan for attacking the Earth Alliance. _

"Really, and now the humans know for our presence!"

"They don't have any evidences. A single Omelos Light Cruiser is not a threat to them, and they will think that somebody has taken that ship from the Darkus supply depot."

"The Darkus supply depot was destroyed together with all our other installation in our home system, do you think they will be stupid to believe that."

"No sir, but there is no evidences that will point to us, for all they know, we are extinct."

"Continue monitoring them, but I don't want any more incidents, or I will kill you myself"

"Yes Sir my Supreme Warmaster"

This will only speed our plan up, thinks Dha'ur, or maybe even it won't. Ether was it was a distraction.

...

I hope first chapter was got you attention, I originally had plans to return Jha'dur and making her death by the Vorlons a fake. Who knows maybe she survived...


	3. Rising

Part 2

„Rising"

For almost four months Earth Alliance explored nearby sectors looking for misterious Dilgar vessel. Few more Dilgar sightings are reported by exploration and mining ships in outskirts of Earth space. But no clue from where those ships came. It was total mistery, but Earth Alliance didnt want to risk, it doubled patrols in outer systems, even launching hundreds of spy probes all around Earth Alliance.

...

NEW OMELOS

Orthan City, Dilgar High Command, Supreme Warmaster office

„ Come in Ra'shan" said Dha'ur after hearing knocking on door.

„ Sir, i have total count on ship strenght in time of attack, some of those units are still underconstruction but in time of attack they will be ready" respond Ras'han and continue

„ Our battlefleet will be ready in less then 2 years from now, i strongly suggest not attacking before that. This is total of all classes that will participate in attack on Earth Alliance. I will start with strongest units: 1 Deathwalker class dreadnought – your flagship, 24 Mankhat class dreadnoughts, all survivors from last war, 60 Mishakur class dreadnought plus 5 command versions 65 in total, 25 new Tratharti class heavy cruisers, 72 Tikrit class heavy cruisers, 320 Sehkmet class heavy cruisers few are survivors from war, 600 Ochlavita class destroyers, 140 Ochlavita Ki class command destroyers, 80 Targath class strike cruisers, 150 Tahsnat class missile cruisers, 750 Omelios class light cruisers, 40 Warhant class Heavy Assault ships, 300 Jashakar class frigates (half of them in role of scouts), 25 Garasoch class heavy carriers, 70 Atrashkala class missile cruisers plus 100 troop transport, equipment transports and over 120 tankers. In total: 2637 warships and 230 supply vessels."

„Most impressive, but 230 supply ships for fleet of this size, it will not be enough" Dha'ur points

„yes, we expected even more of supply ships builded before we launch attack"

„And what about crews, how much crews will be added to this fleet, plus ground troops, Ras'han we cant risk our people as we do it before, simply there is no enough of us"

„Yes here are total numbers needed: Each indvidiual ship: Deathwalker class crew 564 (64 pilots), Mankhat class 460 crew (60 pilots), Mishakur class 520 crew (64 pilotes), Tratharti class 240 crew (36 pilots), Sehkmet class 290 crew ( 24 pilots), Tikrit class 160 crew ( 20 pilots), Ochlavita class 200 crew ( 20 pilots), Ochlavita Ki class 220 ( 20 pilots), Targath class 120 crew( 16 pilots), Tahsnat class 80 crew ( no pilots), Omelios class 45 crew ( no pilots), Warhant class 100 crew ( 12 pilots), Jashakar class 40 crew ( no pilots), Garasoch class 650 crew ( 160 pilots), Atrashkala class 85 crew ( no pilots) plus 300 for support ships and that is in total 396310 personal, from that 36240 fighter pilots. We have 36240 fighters in both Thorun and Kron. Kron fighters made about 75 % of our fighter forces Thoruns keep the rest."

„What about Kir'rnau carriers" asks Dha'ur

„Yes i almost forgot them, we start moding them to look like they look during the war, large troop transports with one exception they are not troop transports any more neither fighter carriers, actually they are carriers but they are now drone carriers"

„I dont understand"

„Simple, we retrofit them with automatic launch and recovery bays, each Kir'rnau have 40 Kron AI fighters, each fighter programmed to comply on orders that came from one tactical station on each Kir'rnau. Also it have 40 Ashu class bombers also outfit with AI."

„Impressive, but can enemy crack signal on those fighters and bombers and turn them against us, or can those fighters turn on us?"

„No, only tactical officer on each carrier can manage those ships, with series of codes, scripts each full with orders our AI fighters and bombers will attack enemy on our command and learn in way of fight, they will also avoid, and memorize enemy movment and tactics. And that is not all, each capital ship that carries fighters will have additional AI fighters or bombers on their hulls, once order for attack is given they will just detach and attack enemy. Sir as you noticed, from 4 766 890 of our people 396310 are in navy on our ships and fighters, plus 120500 of our ground units that make in total of 516810 in military. Little more then half milion man and woman from entire population. Our people are not forgot what Earth Alliance and LONAW races do to us, and each individual that can carry the weapon in hands will fight. But aslo there is a problem. Once we finaly start our attack we can always stop it before we came to Earth borders. We cant alowed large losses because there will need time to replace lost ships or crews. For ships it is not problem, with our production rate we can always make new ships, and thx to our Kanari workforce fuel and materials are never to be in short supply. But people however can, even with increasing brith rate and new medicines that increase our life spawn, and with some medicines also protect from disseases. We still do not master cloning. „

Supreme warmaster Dha'ur looking on city benith him for some time after Ras'han stop talking and turn to Ras'han asking

„How long would take for Cloning program to become active, working ocourse"

„It can take years, a decade at most"

„Hm, and even then you will not be sure if will work 100% right?"

„Correct sir, it would for sure need at least two decades to perfect this technology."

„Pitty, cloning would give us big advantage, building massive number of ships and always having crew for them, and no matter how much that we we would aways have fresh reinforcements"

„Sir we can always put entire attack plan on standby, i mean even when we attack Earth in two years we have only one chance, if we lost first battles it is over. We know location of their systems, some of their defenses but our scouts can not enter their inner colonies or Sol system itself, and some of their outer colonies are also well protected. Sir we mybe haw large fleet but 2500 ships is nothing compare to Earthforce that have 10-15 thousand ships on dispossal. „

„Yes Ras'han, they mybe have large fleet, but dont forgot they are in war with Drakhs and they having many of theif fleets attacking Drakh space, yes still they have enough ships to defend themself but in one attack we can deal with them by attacking Earth itself. „

„But what if we cant, what if we lost again, i mean is it not better to attack some of former LONAW races again"

„Mybe but LONAW forces are weak, easy to turn against each others, that is what our Spectre spys will do. I had plan to send them sooner, but that plan was not so important at this moment. Do we have any ship near human space at this moment?"

„Yes, two Omelios light cruisers and one Jashakur frigate."

„Good, inform plz Battlemaster Ca'der not to do any foolishness, they will already suspect for sudden show up of our cruiser in side of one of their systems." 

„Yes sir"

...

Alpha Centauri system – Alpha Centauri Colony

Main Alpha Centauri starport in New Rotterdam city, secured section

Three persons one of them definitly female with her head hooded walking between two guards, her hands are been tied with handcuffs, they move slowly to the shuttle that waits them. After inspection by shuttle guard trio enters in back of shuttle, doors close behind them, as they move to their seats woman in middle stab one of the guards in neck with fork that she hidded, and she hit second guard with her arm, in rush she took PPG from dead guard and shot second gaurd in chest. She move to the cockpit and hit in head pilot and kill co pilot with PPG gun. She then throw all bodys in back part of shuttle. When she was done, she get back to cockpit and turn engines of shuttle on. Shuttle shake for second as it start ascend. It was only half minute before she reach orbit. There she closed door from cockpit to back part of shuttle and she open doors of shuttle witch cause decompression that eject all bodies out, then she closed doors and start her way to the nearest jump point.

It was not long before patrol craft in orbit finds those bodies and report back to central control on planet. But by then she was already enter hyperspace and dissapear.

She set course for Corus system. Once first staging point for Dilgars before they attack Markab. Her jurney suppost to last for at least 6 hours. She put down her hood and she show her face that was smiling.

Half hour before she come to beacon for Cours, alam sounds that ship was close, ship was closing fast, she was first in shock when she recognize the ship, it was Omelios light cruiser, Dilgar ship.

She open channel and introduce herself. Captain of the ship was shocked, but then order that cargo doors be open. They did it she think, even against the odds they did. Her brother if is still alive will be very suprised when see her.

...

Earth, Sol system

Geneva, Earthdome, president office

„How do you mean she escaped" president Henderson was angry, it was dissaster that one of most wanted criminals in known space escape on such stupid and easy way.

„Sir from abduction of all bodys find in orbit, one was stabbed in neck, two killed by close range from PPG and third sufficate in space so it must be passed when she suprise him." Respond Paul Walker

„Great, if ISA finds about this Earth Alliance will bee in deep sheets, gentlemen, hidding one of most wanted killer, we risk when we hide her on Babylon 5, it was good idea send automated ship with false life reading, fearing that it will be attacked by league ships, and it was attacked by Vorlon ship. Luckly Vorlons didnt noticed that it was fraud. And now she escapes"

„At least we have her reaserch on serum sir" say Walker, beliving that it will be good proof to calm president but was wrong.

„Yes mybe but without her it dont work. And i am more concerned what will be when Balosians, Drazi, Brakiri and other races that suffer during Dilgar war finds that we keep war criminal Jha'dur for 17 years without telling anyone for it. That we promise fair trial that all races that sufferd atrocities by her can participate. It will be madness"

„No sir, it will not be, nobody will know for this. We already turn half of Earthforce to find her, i know it is zero percent that we would find her again, but what one Dilgar can do. And that shuttle dont have any suplies where shall Jha'dur go, she will die in space alone, without food or water."

„Paul i just hope you are right about this, i just hope."

Week later...

Xenith nebula, New Omelos

Orthan City, Dilgar High Command, Supreme warmaster office

Supreme Warmaster Aid enters the room and give report about ship that just return.

„Sir one of our ships return from misison, they report they find one person that you will be very eager to meet" said Tarid

„Did they say who is that person" ask Dha'ur

„No, that person wants to meet with you in person. And say it is very important." Replied Tarid

„Alright send that person in when arrive"

„It is already her"

Opening door Tarid move to the side, one person enters the room having hood on head.

„Who are you, and what is so important that you want audience with me?" ask Dha'ur

„Is that how you speak with your sister Dha'ur" replies Jha'dur and remove hood from head

„Sister?"

...

Well, happy family reunion didn't you think. Well i must say I couldnt resist to bring back Jha'dur. Because from other storys i read, and from biography on many sites, she was also a good tactician, and i felt that current Dilgar navy could use her again.


	4. Deathwalker

Note: In this story Clark become the President earlier then in the show, Earth force 1 exploded in 2257.

**Part 3 "Deathwalker"**

"Yes brother it is me"replied Jha'dur

Her brother was still in shock it took him almost half hour to come to itself before he ask

"But how, you were killed by the Vorlon ship near Babylon 5 almost 18 years ago?"

"Yes and no, do you want to hear entire story it is relatively a short one but I think you will enjoy it?" she ask while laughing

"Of course I want to hear it"

"Alright, I will tell you. After the battle of Balos in which you were badly wounded, I ordered you to be transported on one of exodus fleet ships..."

"Yes that part I know" Dha'ur interrupted

"Well during the last siege of Omelos itself my ship was destroyed by a large Earth ship, a ship that I have not seen before, probably a prototype. I escape in a shuttle into hyperspace. I was lucky that I reached a jump gate. Sometime after a strange shark like ship intercepted me and took me on board. I found out that they call themselves the Minbari."

"Minbari? The humans were almost destroyed by the Minbari during their war"Dha'ur interrupted again

"Yes, the Minbari sheltered me for many years, and I had more than enough time to finish my serum, the serum of immortality. I came to Babylon 5, to present it to humans, of course even the humans can be greedy for immortality, their President Clark wanted the serum, so he promise me whatever I wanted. But the Ambassadors from the League found out that I was on board, and wanted the Earth Alliance to turn me over to their custody to judge me for my crimes. They even sent warships to B5 to prevent me from leaving. But somehow the humans dealt with them on a diplomatic level, and it was a pity they didn't use force, but they managed to calm the League with false promise that once Earth is finish with me, they will deliver me to them. Of course humans did not have a plan to let me go.

However, fearing that some of the league will not respond well on that, the Commander of the station Jeffrey Sinclair make a plan how to secretly move me from the station, without anyone knowing. The plan was to use my ship as bait, they put a beacon with false life reading on board my shuttle and using autopilot they set it direct course for Earth. I was supposed to go one or two days after that in a unmarked military transport back to Earth.

My shuttle was already near the jump gate and preparing to activate them when jump gate activate from inside of hyperspace, and a ship came through the vortex, a Vorlon ship, and it fired on my shuttle destroying it.

I realized that Commander Sinclair didn't even think that the Vorlons would destroy my ship, he believed that somebody from league will try, and his decision save my life. Touching isn't.

The Commander later told me that when he ask the Vorlon Ambassador why? He only said that they are not ready for immortality.

They wanted to trick the league but instead they tricked the Vorlons. Two days later I was transported to Earth in a military transport ship. I was given all of the materials that I needed to conduct my research, even a few bodies to conduct experiments on them.

In my opinion the humans are changed since our war with them, and with leadership from Clark they slowly were becoming brutal and sadistic as they had been in their history past.

But everything good always last for a short time. Soon after that, a new Commander was appointed to lead Babylon 5, John J. Sheridan..."

"I know of one Sheridan, he was an Ambassador for Earth during the war"said Dha'ur

"Yes that was his father of this Sheridan. He take a position as the Commander of Babylon 5, one of Clark's decisions after Sinclair was transferred to Minbar as the first Earth Ambassador there. Clark didn't even dream that Sheridan will be the person who will make his life very painful. Clark took Earth into a civil war, something that was well known to us, constant battles between each other. He turned the Earth Alliance into totalized Empire. But it lasted for only two years. Their civil war started, with one side lead by Clark, and from the other side was lead by Sheridan. In the end Sheridan won the war, and Clark cowardly killed himself.

After that their special division called EFNI closed my lab, and put me in a well armed and protected prison on one of their colony at Alpha Centauri. I was there for 15 years, 15 years imprisoned, and waiting. Earth was soon attacked by the Drakh. I almost forgot about them. Since we also had dealings with them in the past. I personally killed one of them at Sinasar. Well, after all, they are responsible for merging all technology we take from league into one ship, and creation of Sehkmet Heavy Cruiser itself. But they are simply too arrogant, and in the long term the Dilgar would never be free if they start giving orders. But to get back on story. The Drakh are servants to the Shadows, infiltrating several words, including Earth, and Earth under Clark becomes an ally to the shadows and Drakh. So the Drakh helped them by improving some of their ships as they do with us. But instead of new design they use already ship that was in existence. The greatest numerical ship in Earth fleet, were the Omega class destroyer. They mount advanced weapons and defenses on those ships to help Clark forces against renegade forces.

But Clark was overthrown, and Earth once again became a peaceful planet. And after the Shadows, and Vorlons and other first ones leave the galaxy. The Earth Alliance lost the support of the Drakh. You see the Drakh blame the humans for the departure of their masters. Five years later they attacked Earth with a virus created by the Shadows. The Humans however once again escape extinction, as a cure was found and war against Drakh declared"

"Yes sister I already know this, we've been shadowing the Earth Alliance for the last two decades and we know everything!"

"That's nice can I finish please? Yes I know you know, but you don't know everything? I know even more then you do about the humans as I've been with them for all of these years. The Humans chased the Drakh without mercy, every outpost, base and fleet unit. They attack and destroy even now, when the war is over. You see they are still hunting the Drakh. They did to the Drakh, what Minbari try to do them. It was the total destruction of everything Drakh. The Humans know how that the Drakh were playing the game, and that they wanted to become the masters themselves. Having been in the shadow of the Shadows for thousands of years, they finally want be the masters. But in the same time they are in a rage, that the humans were guilty for their masters the Shadow being banned from this galaxy.

And at the end they lost, at the hand of the humans as we did fifty years ago. The Humans are not weak or stupid, as they know the game of war very well as you would know if you had a chance as I have had to read their history and to learn about their culture. I told the ruling council that many time during the last war. But almost nobody listen, the council ignored me and we paid for it with the destruction of our world.

And even when the Shadows left at that point the Humans still have in their possession a lot of Shadow technology. One of those pieces are shadow slicer beam. It was intended for a new class of ships called the Warlocks. They were never installed on those ships, but the humans still have that technology. My services they said were not needed and I got dumped, into coldest and darkest cell in Alpha Centauri prison.

The new Administration didn't want to do anything with me. They didn't want to turn me in to the league, because if they reveal that they keep me for all those years for their own benefit, it could break the Interstellar Alliance. So they keep me a very quiet secret.

But they as all jailers eventually do they became reckless. And after almost 18 years they didn't find me dangerous anymore. So I decided to use this. I told them that I was still willing to cooperate with the development of my serum if they let me, and I also promise that I would turn myself into the league when I finished. And they surprised me and took the bait.

They transported me to the spaceport where a shuttle was ready to carry me to Earth, with a minimal crew, two guards and two pilots. Before we got ready to go I took a fork, a simple fork, and hide it. Nobody even search me, they become too confident. I surprised the guard and kill them, and then I also take care of the pilots and when I reached orbit I dumped them into space as I left the system.

I set course for the Cours system. After we invaded the Markab territory, a small outpost was built on the sandy planet in the Cours system. It was support to be a supply base, but instead of that I take it for my research station. And when the Earth Alliance entered the war, the Station was abandoned. But a scout ship was left there buried beneath the sand with all my equipment and supplies that I would need later to restart my work.

I knew that the exodus fleet survived, and that it had gone beyond the reach of Earth Alliance or that of the League. And I knew the general location of this planet as well."

"But how? How did you know?" ask Dha'ur

"Simple, I created this plan in the first place, you should have remembered that is was I who send the scout ships into this part of the galaxy, right up to the very edge of it, until one of the ships did find this nebula and this system. It was filled with the resources and materials that we would need to rebuild our civilization. So of course I would know the coordinates. But with only the human shuttle and no supplies I would never get this far. So I made for the one of scouts ship that I hide inside the base in the Cours system."

"Clever, and now that you are here, would you server you people once again, Warmaster Jha'dur?"

"I except but only if you will accept my council and we follow my plans this time Supreme Warmaster"Jha'dur said with a predatory smile on her face.

"Knowing you, there is definitely a plan involving the Earth Alliance and the former League worlds."

"Yes, I will show you my plan, the fleet and everything that we have accomplished while you were away." promise Dha'ur

...

**Minbar, Minbari Federation**

Tuzanor - Presidential Office

President Sheridan was hard at work signing some papers when his aid Mark Thazen knocked on the doors before he enters. 

"Mr. President you have a visitors, Ambassador Karven of the Earth Alliance and Paul Walker head of Research and Development Bureau." said Thazen

"Let them in" replies President Sheridan

Two men entered the room and sit in the indicated chairs the President showed to them

"Earth Dome say it was something quite urgent for you to meet with me, that and you also requested that Ambassador Daleen to be here for this?" ask the President

"Yes Mr. President, you will see soon that it is very a urgent situation." replies Mr. Walker

At this moment the doors open again and Ambassador Daleen enters. Both man stands up and greetings the Ambassador and she replies in kind.

"Now that we are all here I can start the briefing Sir" said Paul Walker.

"There is something Mr. President and Madam Ambassador that you don't know, something that stayed a secret for almost 18 years now."

" So maybe I should start from the beginning, 18 years ago, a woman came to Babylon 5, it was soon uncovered that this woman was a Dilgar, and a most notorious one at that, you see the Warmaster Jha'dur also known as "Deathwalker". Jha'dur was hidden by the Minbari warrior cast after the end of the Dilgar War. She came to present her serum of immortality to Earth. It was also known that the Ambassadors from a dozen worlds in the League wanted her dead, or at least to take her to trial for the many crimes she committed against their people.

Eventually she left the station for Earth, but her ship was destroyed by the Vorlon ship and she was killed..."

"Mr. Walker I know all about that, she wanted the Earth enjoy in her work, made on the behalf of the millions she killed, and you knew that Earth would never sign with her." said President Sheridan

"Well you would be wrong Mr. President; you see it was not all as it says in the reports. Commander Sinclair was forced by Earth Dome and President Clark himself to keep her on the Earths side and transport her back to Earth. Now it comes to the interesting part. You see Sinclair knows that the Ambassadors from the League were in a rage, and he believed that some of them will actually fire on her shuttle if she was released. So he created a deal and after he convinces her, he put a plan in motion. She was to stay on Babylon 5 for a day or two before an Earth Military transport ship arrived to pick her up and send her back to Earth.

Her shuttle was sent on automatic course to Earth, and false life sign in the form of a probe was placed inside the shuttle so that people would actually believe she is in the shuttle. The shuttle was a few second from commencing the jump sequenced when something initiate jump gate sequence from hyperspace, and of course you know the rest, a Vorlon ship exit and destroyed the shuttle. And everyone on board believed that she was dead. But she didn't, she was transported to Earth two days later in a transport as planned. The plan to deceive the League in fact becomes a plan to deceive the Vorlons.

Ambassador Kosh said to all in the observation lounge that humanity or anyone else for that fact were not ready for immortality. And since the Vorlons actually believed that they destroyed the shuttle and kill Jha'dur it was at a end.

Jha'dur was given resources and even prisoners of war, your own peoples to do experiments on them, to finish her serum. It was already known that the serum works or at least partially so, Jha'dur used the serum on herself, and it work, slowing her aging process from about fifty to sixty percent. But after your defeat of Clark, and his death she lost support. The new government had her thrown into prison on Alpha Centauri where she stayed for the next fifteen years. And now she has escaped."

"How did she escaped from one of most heavily guarded prison in all the Earth Alliance" asked President Sheridan

"Actually she offered her services to the newest Administration. In the beginning the Administration didn't want to have anything to do with her, and they wanted to present her as a gift to the all the worlds that had suffer from her destruction during the war. But as with any plan they is always "Murphy's Law" She managed to escape killing two guards and two pilots. She jump to hyperspace before the patrol ships on Alpha Centauri could respond"answered Mr. Walkers

"And now one of the worst war criminals in this galaxy is free and we do not know where she is or what she is doing." pointed out Ambassador Daleen

"Yes Madam Ambassador, unfortunately that is true, but we are doing everything we can to find her." said Ambassador Karven

"She can be anywhere, and by now who knows where she is. You came about week after she escape to report this?"

"Mr. President we know that she can be anywhere in the galaxy, but we were under orders not to tell anyone, Earth Dome believed that it can handle this, and that we will find her fast, but we didn't. And that is not all, by now you know about the Dilgar ship seen at the edge of Earth Alliance space, we confirm that is was Omelos class Light Cruiser one of the many classes that the Dilgar used during the war. They were light, poorly armed but extremely fast."

There is also one more thing Sir, we may have found a link to this ship. You see we found some rare documents, deep beneath Balos. And it appears that the Dilgar created a "B plan" in case their invasion of the League words failed. Operation Exodus was its name. There are not many details, but I believe it was some kind of evacuation after the battle of Omelos. There is no location, or size of this plan, only the name. Of more interested you see Warmaster Jha'dur was the person that created this plan."

"So you believed that Jha'dur created a plan of evacuation for her world, and that she might know where it is."

"Yes Sir, and if this is true, god help us because if there is a Dilgar world somewhere out there we can have a bigger problem than just an escaped prisoner."

"But even if this is true what can the Dilgar do at this point? The Earth is powerful, they must know if one member of ISA is attacked all the other members will respond?" asked Ambassador Daleen

"Yes the Alliance would respond, but they have had 50 years since the last war. Our intelligence branch sat down and did a little speculative thinking and we came up with a few worst case scenarios, the first is that they have had enough time to rebuild a powerful fleet, and we base this on the two facts and the first is that they were so driven in the last war and the second is the fact that they planned far enough in advance to evacuate a percentage of their population and a as yet unknown number of warships How many of them survived is unknown, but it is known, that any survivors and their children will want revenge for the loss of their home world, and their Empire."

We believe that if they planned for a evacuation then they would have picked one with abundance of natural resources. The second thing they probable would have done is look for a work force. And third they would have looked for a way to improve their technologies to better fight all of the different races they will face this time. We believe that the first race that will be on target is the Earth Alliance and the former League words and that is a fact. We should also take a look at the fact that we have seen at least one Dilgar Light Cruiser near our systems on what we think was a fact finding mission, which is not good as it give us a indicator that they may be getting close to launching what ever plan they have and we should step up our patrols and quietly get our defenses in order."

This was something that President Sheridan didn't expect to be hearing. Everyone told him that Jha'dur was the last Dilgar and that nobody survived when their system is destroyed by a supernova. And nobody believed that the Dilgar would create desperate plan to escape the destruction of the last war.

"Alright we will keep this for ourselves, but we can't hide it forever. We will need to commit Whitestars to patrol around the Earth and LONOW territories and to engage any Dilgar ship we find, in case this is true and there is more of their ships out there, and we will have to take a hard look at our fleet deployments as we have ships in the Minbari Federation while they rebuild their navy. Ant there is the fact that we have a lot of ships protecting the Narn and Drazi from the Centauri until the treaty can be signed and they rebuild their forces. So at this point even with all of our force we are starting to get stretched very thin."

"Thank you Mr. President, we will inform you if we find more information."

...

**2 days later Xenith Nebula, New Omelos**

Jha'dur received a report about the fleet buildup and about the different classes of ships in the fleet, and then there is the plan that her brother created to consider and improve.

"So what do you think sister, is my plan for navy buildup a good one?" asks Dha'ur

"Yes, but I can see that there are only a few flaws in the fleet rebuilding program but there are a lot of problems in your attack plans for Earth." replies Jha'dur with a smile.

"What flaws? There are no flaws and it will work perfectly" Dha'ur protested

"No it will not! If you send this ships to attack Earth you will lost everything. First there are your active classes of ships. I noticed that almost all of them are designs from the last war. So the question raised is why are you using the old designs again? They didn't work very well the last time, and by now you must know that the Earth have stronger ships then it had in the war."

"Yes but all of our designs are relative easy to upgrade and it was much cheaper than the designing of a newer class of warships, it could take decades and it still not prove to work any better than the old ships."

"Well the numbers of Sehkmet Heavy Cruisers are really impressive. We had only had about twenty or so of them during the war. But it would be better if you build hundreds of upgraded Mishakur Dreadnoughts and Ochalvita Destroyers then so many Sehkmets. And those smaller ships like the Omelos and Jashakar class ships, they are useless even with the upgrades you have given to them."

"They can be good as a sacrifice and to allow our bigger units to take control of the battles. But that is not all my sister. From my specters on the Drazi home world we received some shadow tech. A small piece of Shadow technology, the Centauri has been using to control their ships. Control nodes, made by the Shadows. We bought hundreds of these, and we also made more on our own. So the main fleet will be used for our major attack on Earth or which target we decided, our secondary fleet that we have been building will be without a crew as it is fully operated by control nodes."

"And how many ships are you building?" asks Jha'dur

"Well with almost 2,800 first rate ships or should I say manned ships that make up the main fleet, and the secondary fleet will consist of 1,000 ships with 500 Omelos class Light Cruisers and 500 Tikrit class Heavy Cruisers which all will have control nodes. And all these will also be fitted with AI fighters."

"AI fighters?" It was clearly that Jha'dur didn't understand what her brother was telling her

"Yes, I can see the confusion on your face so let me explain, we have about 36,240 fighters in the fleet, and that is how many fighter pilots we have. So we have two main fighters. The 200 standard Thorun Mk II are stationed on New Omelos and they will not participate in our attack. We have 12,500 Thorun Mk III that are stationed in the fleet plus 5,500 Thorun Mk IV, which are the newest Thorun version is also being used in the fleet. The remaining 18,040 fighters are a completely new fighter of the Kron class heavy fighters because of their heavy armaments. The Kron like the Thorun IV are an even match for the newest Earth, Narn, Centauri or even the Minbari fighters. But that is not all.

Since your point is clear. We don't have replacement pilots except those few that protect New Omelos. We used something new. We upgraded many of the Mk II and even Mk III Thoruns with Artificial Intelligent cores. A majority of them are stationed on board our former Kir'rnau Carriers, which can now be classified as Drone Carriers. Since AI fighters are drones the name suits them well. Also each carrier will have a group of Ashu bombers, we have special version for pilots but only 50 have been build and they are also stationed on New Omelos.

So each carrier can hold about 80 AI fighters and 80 AI bombers, or simply 160 fighters or 160 bombers.

We also add hundreds of additional AI or how we call them now drone fighters on each ship hull. When ships jump into battle, normal fighters with pilots are launched and drone fighters detach and engage enemy. First wave full of drone fighters will first engage enemy. And loses will be much smaller in numbers then our real fighters with pilots.

We are also working on adding control nods to each fighter eliminating the original AI core that we developed. But we will be using some of them to control some of the Kron fighters. It would take about 6 months but our first ships with control nods will be ready for testing. And we will test it in some of worlds on the very edge of Earth Alliance space."

"Yes, I must say that I'm impressed, all this was really impressive. Well I maybe have something for you to brother. This is a very big gift from me to you. Seeing as we have a very real possibility to strike once again at our enemies. Now I will give you one gift, my serum, I have it in my head and I will start making a new one and once it is done you will lost some of your years, and become young again. So what do you say to that"

"I'd say I can't wait."

"But understand this brother, you have made our people proud with what you accomplished here but you know that there is no place for errors. Once we start this war? Once we start moving our fleet toward our revenge there is no turning back. And every ship that we lost we can't replace."

"Ship with crew no, ship without it yes. I was wondering, do you still have your cloning notes in your head Jha'dur. ?"

"Cloning, you succeed in improving our ships, armor, engines, weapons, sensors and many other things but you didn't succeed in cloning?"

"It was said that the first test will be possible in 10 to 20 years from now. That's why we used alternatives, like the control nods and AI's."

"Well I will not promise anything, but I will see that those scientists of yours start doing some real work, or they will be my guests in my new lab."

"And one more thing, since I as Supreme Warmaster will take the Deathwalker II you should get a new ship and she is a prototype currently under construction. She will be the biggest ship ever built by the Dilgar and the most powerful of all."

Later that day...

Jha'dur thought a lot about the past, about the invasion of the LONAW, and the destruction and deaths of billions. But she didn't blink an eye for all those who died by her hand. She did what she must to save her people and still 99% of the Dilgar race was killed when the Omelos sun finally went nova.

She also remembers the words of Sinasar, and of the Drakh that told her that her world faces consequences if she didn't listen to him. That he was her only way to save her people. She didn't realize that the Drakh Masters had their fingers in triggering Omelos sun to nova. They saw a great war potential in the Dilgar. But the Dilgar fought among themselves, and with only a few skirmishes with other races like the Drazi.

So the Shadows interfered with only a small push, to see how the Dilgar would react if their home world was under the threat of extinction. And they reacted just as the Shadows predicted. But the Shadows are not the one who pull the trigger on Omelos sun, you see the Drakh were, doing what the Shadows told them to do and the Dilgar sun to went nova before its time.

There is no doubt that if Jha'dur knew this, she would have killed Sinasar the first time she saw him. But he and the other Drakh have been on Omelos for decades by the time she meet them. Slowly preparing and turning the Dilgar into even more ruthless monsters then they already were.

The entire war, all those deaths and destruction were created by the Shadows. And it was just a prelude into the second Shadow war. To see what races will still stand after this and what races will be ready for a real fight.

Shadows might see all this as a game, granted a game of destruction and of power. But for the Dilgar the biggest hope and possible biggest ally in their next war was lead with such a great person. So much potential in did the Warmaster Jha'dur have that she become death itself, Deathbringer, Deathwalker, and many more names that she got during this crusade of darkness.

Her atrocities and for those that died because of her, and now she had new chance, a new chance to make everything right again. Even with the bulk of her race gone, she still believes that after all these years, after spending many years on Minbar, and many more years in a Earth prisons she now can make her people proud and powerful again. Or she can doom them and destroy them once and for all.

There was one more trick up her sleeve. Something she really wanted to use if everything else failed to achieve victory.


End file.
